Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is the main protagonist the TV Series of the TV Series namesake Peter Rabbit (TV Series) which in turn is based on the fictional character of the same name created by Beatrix Potter. In this series, Peter is a 7 year old boy male imaginative and adventurous young rabbit who wants to grow up to be just like his deceased father. The mischievous troublemaking leader (and star) of the group, Peter lives with his widowed single mother Mrs. Josephine Rabbit, and 3 female rabbit sisters, 2 8 year old twins named Flopsy Rabbit, Mopsy Rabbit, and his younger baby sister Cotton-Tail Rabbit underneath a tree in a hidden family rabbit burrow. With the help of his two best friends and travel companions consisting of his younger cousin Benjamin Bunny and his love interest Lily Bobtail, Peter spends his days going out on adventures and setting out to have his own adventures even greater than his dad's were, both exploring Lake District with help from his fathers journal entries/drawings and writing journal entries of his own in his fathers journal. Peter loves to be jerking off in in the woods outside forever and he's a rabbit now. Many other characters say he looks "just like younger version of his father" especially now that he wears his father's royal blue hooded jacket. He is also Lily's potential love interest. In the US version, Colin DePaula voiced Peter for the first season. Since the second season, L. Parker Lucas took over the role. In the UK he is voiced by Connor Fitzgerald. 'Personality' With a fondness of radishes and the love of going on adventures and explorations, Peter is the inspirational special friend you wished to hang out with when you were young. Peter's a brave, mischievous, impulsive, resilient, charismatic, clever, and tenacious little rabbit. Often in and out of danger in his majestic world, Peter needs all of his special qualities to outsmart the villains. Being more adventurous and reckless as well as eager to take more dangerous risks despite the consequences and dangers, Peter is a more confident version of Lily and Benjamin. Peter is an impulsive and charming "Attention Whore" who always seems to make up hare-brained schemes to get what his goal is at the time, whether it be trying to help others, keeping his mother and sisters from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. In the series, Peter acts more responsible and not as mischievous as he was in the original books giving him a trait of Adaptational Heroism. Guile Hero: He's good at tricking villains, classifying him as a Guile Hero. He's known for being mischievous, but still one of the nicest characters. Peter's personality is described as one of those people who would teach someone else how to swim by pushing them in the water. Or if he goes on a raid, he quickly jumps in the fray. He is very wacky and enthusiastic attention seeker being capable, brave, courageous, determined, competitive, daring, and known to never give up whatsoever. This speaks volumes about how Peter approaches most things in life. He is very straightforward and confident. The term look before you leap does not usually apply to Peter, as he is impulsive, charming and talented in deceiving and thieving the villains. He often makes up harebrained schemes to achieve his goals, whether it be trying to help other secondary protagonists, keeping his mother and twin sisters from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. Alvin seems to refer to his often illogical or crazy plans as "challenging the ordinary". He is proud of his fame and often self-centered and vain when it comes to his usual jerking off, competitions, adventures and explorations but Peter honestly does have a kind heart and loves his fellow protagonists very much, often proving that his heart is stronger than his voice. He's also a bit ashamed to admit when he's wrong and will help others when the time comes. There are numerous times when Peter displays true selflessness such as when Benjamin, Lily and other secondary protagonists are in serious trouble. On one hand, he is very adventurous, loyal, clever, capable, fearless, self-serving, resilient, and kind. While on the other hand, he is has a rascal behaviour, a silly mischievous troublemaker and bothersome to the predators who disobeys his mother, bends the rules and lies. But it's not for self-interest, as he steals certain herbs needed to heal Cotton tail's aching tooth, for example. Peter is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young boy rabbit. He is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of his team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes but in the heat of battle, he is finally seen taking combat and hostile situations very seriously and personally. Peter is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. He even tries to make peace with him his enemies, who of course, crudely refuse. Despite the predators snarling, hissing and snarking at him he still tries to be nice with them and even offer a peace treaty before mischievously blowing raspberry and running away. He is also inspiring, uplifting, sympathetic, caring and nurturing for his younger cousin Benjamin (who looks up to Peter like a big brother figure) and his love interest Lily, with whom he may potentially secretly have romantic love feelings for, but is very shy about it, as he blushes and chokes when Lily hugs him too tight. He is also selfless, nurturing and caring to his baby sister Cotton tail When every his friends or family is in trouble or wishes to help Cotton-Tail Rabbit he does everything he can to help them, and he also put everyone else's needs before his own. He can be a bit overprotective of his little 2 year old sister, Cotton-Tail Rabbit, who occasionally tags along with him on adventures while at other times she stays in the burrow with Flopsy Mopsy and Mrs. Josephine Rabbit. He has constantly shown to have a loving affectionate side to his personality when it comes to being with Lily. Peter Rabbit and his friends cough in the tale of the Lost Tunnels episode and he comforts his cousin Benjamin Bunny in the tale of the big move. Flopsy & Mopsy take care of Cotton-Tail while Peter and his friends get a jar of glowworms for Cotton-Tail's nightlight in the tale of the Dash in the dark. He is shown to seemingly and potentially have a secret love affair and romantic affection for Lily, who shares the same physical traits with him in terms of being brave, capable, strong, adventures, selfless, and courageous but she is more book smart, logical, cautious, scientific, and reluctant to take extremely scary risks Peter rashly and impulsively does, as he is a much more street smart, competitive and daring rascal. He sometimes competitively rivals/competes against her to prove who is the better and smarter rabbit but in the end, they bury the hatchet and realize their friendship is more important, accepting that they are smart in their own ways. They also selflessly look out for and care for each other when things go bad. Nonetheless he is often very kind to her and is implied to be enamoured with her. From time to time, he displays affection for Lily such occasionally hugging her and consoling her when she is upset. Peter also stands up for Lily to the predators willing to commit a selfless and heroic sacrifice. They (Peter and Lily) seem to reciprocate their puppy love but are often very shy about their romantic relationship, and often blush shyly when one acknowledges another (particularly Peter blushing and choking when Lily heartwarmingly hugs him, which she does so tightly). 'Physical Appearance' Peter is a young rabbit with light brown beige fur, brown eyes wearing a royal blue hooded jacket that once belonged to his father. He also wears a green backpack that holds his fathers journal and several other useful supplies. But in the first episode Peter used to wear a smaller red jacket and he also carries a greenish-brown satchel that holds his father's journal. Unlike the character from the books, this Peter Rabbit lacks shoes. 'List of Appearances' #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greedy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemima's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the Lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of the Down Hill Escape/The Tale of the Cat and the Rat #The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie/The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief #The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid/The Tale of the Broken Bed #The Tale of the Hero Rabbit/The Tale of the Falling Rock #The Tale of the One That Got Away/The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend #The Tale of the Runaway Kites/The Tale of the Surprising Sisters #The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin/The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit Relationships Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Peter and his mother have a very good relationship, she supports him on his adventures and is very proud of her son for all that he does. Peter often get in to trouble trying to items for his mother and family, such as berries or vegetables so they can eat. In the burrow, His mother watches Flopsy Mopsy and Cotton-Tail while Peter Rabbit and his friends go adventures. :Also See: Josephine and Peter 'Flopsy Rabbit' Flopsy and Peter rarely get along with Peter mostly due to the fact that Peter loves to go on adventure with his friends and Flopsy likes to hang around her twin 10 year old sister, Mopsy. On the other hand (or fore paw), she does seem to care about him since whenever he is in trouble she worries about him, and Peter can be protective of her whenever she is in danger and wishes to help Cotton-Tail in the tale of the dash in the dark. 'Mopsy Rabbit' Just like her twin sister Mopsy doesn't seem to have a very close relationship with her brother Peter either. Although just like her twin sister she does care about Peter whenever he is in trouble and she can also be protective of her whenever she is in danger or take care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail. 'Cotton-Tail Rabbit' Peter and Cotton-Tail have a very close big brother and little sister relationship. Peter is very protective of his little sister whenever she comes on an adventure with him and his friends and always makes sure to look out for her. Cotton-Tail seems to look up to her big brother and often wants to get into mischief with him so Flopsy & Mopsy always take care of their little sister Cotton-Tail gave Peter strawberries. :Also See: Peter and Cotton-Tail 'Benjamin Bunny' Peter and Benjamin are cousin but also best friends with each other. They always go on adventures with one another, but Peter is more outgoing than Benjamin is. Benjamin mostly follows Peter's lead and goes wherever Peter does. :Also See: Peter and Benjamin Friends 'Lily Bobtail' Peter and Lily are a couple and will always try to protect each other when they go on an adventure. When the two first met Peter did not like Lily, but he harbored special feelings for her, but he just didn't know it in the beginning. After their adventure, while introducing her to his mom, Peter called Lily his girlfriend. :Also See: Pily (Peter & Lily) 'Squirrel Nutkin' Peter and Nutkin seem to have known each other for a long time and are very close friends. Whenever Nutkin is in trouble Peter is always willing to help him get out of it. Nutkin also saves Peter from time to time, mostly when Mr. Tod is chasing Peter. Enemies 'Mr. Tod' Peter and Mr. Tod do not get along at all due to the fact that Mr. Tod wants to eat Peter and his friends for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Peter is willing to help Mr. Tod when he is in trouble, but Mr. Tod always tricks him right afterwards. 'Gallery' Click here to view Peter Rabbit's Gallery 'Trivia' *Peter wants to be just like his father. *In "Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale," it's revealed that before Peter wore his father's blue jacket he had his own but in red. **It was in this episode that Peter received his father's journal. *His favorite pie is mixed berries. *Peter knows where Mr. Tod's secret black berry bush is. *In "The Tale of the Brewing Storm," Peter hates chamomile tea. '' '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Main Characters